1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data encryption and, more particularly, to data encryption using steganography.
2. Description of Related Art
Steganography refers to an established class of techniques for embedding and hiding messages within files. Typical steganographic techniques embed each bit of a message in, for example, different bytes of a media file (e.g., picture, video, audio, etc.). If the least significant bits (LSBs) of the media file's bytes are used to store the message bits, the resultant media file appears unchanged to the eye or ear. Such techniques typically rely on a lack of knowledge that the media file contains the message for the security of the message.
The message bits within the media file, however, are not typically secure. A knowledgeable attacker may implement a reverse of the procedure used to embed the message bits in the media file and may obtain the original message.
As a result, there exists a need for techniques that facilitate the hiding of data within files, while providing additional message security.